Problem: A professor is assigning grades to a class of 10 students. As a very kind professor, he only gives out A's, B's, and C's. How many ways can the professor assign grades to all his students?
Explanation: For each student, the professor has 3 choices, so altogether, the professor has $3^{10} = \boxed{59049}$ ways to assign the grades.